Hábeas Corpus
by Marde State
Summary: Él necesitaba compadecer ante el Juez, necesitaba el tiempo, necesita pensarlo... Necesitaba un Hábeas Corpues para calmarse y decidir a qué bando unirse y así salvar la vida de ella quien se metió sin esperar todo aquello. (Neji-Saku)... Regalo para Crimela.


**Hola a todos y felices fiestas antes que nada. Este escrito es un trabajo presentado para la actividad de intercambios de regalo y que hoy le doy esta pequeña muestra a mi amiga secreta (leer notas del autor) así que aquí les va…**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Naruto y de lo cual no me pertenecen. Propiedad absoluta del gran ©Masashi Kishimoto

**Título: Hábeas Corpus**

**Aclaraciones: **El prologo empieza del presente más los capítulos serán básicamente los recuerdos de Neji aunque narrados en tercera persona. Después pondré un aviso donde la historia sigue después del prologo (continuando con las acciones del presente y futuro)

Este fic participa en el "Amigo Secreto" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

**Género:** Romance/ Drama/Horror— Au.

**Personajes Principales:** Neji | Sakura

* * *

><p><strong>Hábeas Corpus<strong>

—**Prologo—**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Año: 2014<strong>_

_**Día: Viernes 26 de diciembre.**_

_**Hora: 9 a.m**_

_**Lugar: Tokio**_

* * *

><p>El cielo estaba mesuradamente interesante.<p>

El cielo empezaba a cambiar y lo que había sido un día soleado…ahora se había convertido en un momento nublado y, luego todo el jardín se encontraba en una fuga desesperante de agua. La lluvia caída con rapidez, con fuerza y con un estrepitoso sonido que removía su conciencia.

La fatiga del caso lo inculpaba indirectamente sin siquiera creérselo ni mucho menos aceptarlo. Las ideas circulaban por su mente de manera estrepitosa y caótica premiándolo con un intenso dolor de cabeza a causa de las decisiones que debía tomar. Él siempre se catalogaba como un hombre bastante cuidadoso, analítico y un ser pensante. Un humano quizás bendecido por el mismo Dios referente a su inteligencia.

Neji Hyūga sabía bien que ningún hombre era perfecto y por más cruda que sea la realidad, él tenía que admitir el único aspecto que compartía con el bastardo hombre al que debía defender en su caso. Si hubiera sabido que todo aquello pasaría, jamás se hubiera permitido aceptar tal tema pero sobre todo… destruir los principios que Hizashi Hyūga le impartió.

Si bien se dice que el tiempo no se puede retroceder sino mirar y aprender del pasado para no cometer los mismos errores, para él ya no existía ese pensamiento. El pasado era pasado y también su futuro y a la vez lo compartía con lo vivido de su prima aunque la única diferencia es que ella jamás se lo espero y él… ya lo esperaba.

Por enésima vez, Neji se sirvió un poco de su mejor whisky de su pequeño bar. Gracias a Dios, hoy no iría al juzgado. Hoy tenía que tomar una decisión y por más difícil que suponía, hoy debía de decidir la suerte de su cliente aunque muy en el fondo sabía que éste merecía refundirse en prisión por el resto de su miserable vida.

De pronto, el estrepitoso chillido de su móvil le anunció por enésima vez la llamada que recibía. Con un ápice de pereza absoluta tomó el celular y contestó.

— **¡Llevo media hora marcándote! —**se oyó la voz chillona desde el otro lado **—. Me tienes con ascuas desde hace días. Todo este trabajo te está tomando más tiempo de lo que planeamos.**

— **Tendrás que tomar al otro cliente. —** contestó sin esperanzarse en hacerle entrar en razón a su amiga.

— **No es como si no pudiera pero prefiero que tú lo hagas.**

— **¿Estás diciéndome que le temes volver a ver a un tipo todo por que es tu ex novio?**

Y un silencio breve se oyó desde el otro lado. Su intención nunca fue herirle con el recuerdo pero tenía que hacerla entender que no podía remediar las cosas con simples excusas ni mucho menos huir cada vez que ese pasado se presentaba en su camino.

Neji suspiró y volvió a retomar la plática:

— **Serás mi mano derecha en este caso —** dejó su vaso para coger su agenda **—, entonces tomaré la situación de Toneri, ¿te parece?**

— **En ese caso no podría negarme pero… —** Neji sabía que era una pésima idea pero no podía confiar en nadie más sobre aquel asunto**— ¿no tienes que ir mañana para el último juicio de aquel maniaco hombre al cual debes defender? **

— **Deliberadamente tengo que ir aunque tú sabes el porqué deseo tanto que éste caso reciba la apelación que el abogado de Obito Uchiha impartió al juez en el juicio pasado.**

— **Lo sé Neji. Tú bien sabes que deseo que esa apelación se de porque aquí el único inocente de esta guerra entre los miembros de esa familia son los menores de los Uchiha.**

El joven afirmó con un pesado tono que tal vez podría preocupar mucho más a Tenten. No comentaron más del tema, ambos prefirieron guardar el debido silencio y esperar encontrarse en la cena para platicar debidamente el caso que quizás fue el peor de toda su vida como un profesional y velador de las normas jurídicas de la abogacía.

Colgó la llamada cuando ella se despidió y nuevamente volvió a su rutina inicial. Los anteriores pensamientos volvieron con fuerza, destrozaron su cordura y nuevamente la conciencia le cayó en falta por sus acciones cometidas.

Sus hermosas facciones masculinas concluyeron en un descanso por unos ligeros segundos y luego remarcaron la sonrisa irónica del joven.

Esa sonrisa que solo logró expresar a causa de esa fastidiosa y caprichosa mujer.

Había olvidado, sin querer, un detalle que últimamente le suscitó en gran importancia. No odiaba ese encuentro pero sí deseaba no reconocerla en aquellas circunstancias ni mucho menos involucrarla más de lo que ella ya estaba entrometida en aquel caso.

Apretó con fuerza el vaso de cristal. Aquel tema lo terminaría por volver loco y si hubiese sido más considerado tal vez ella estaría alejada en estos momentos en algún lugar donde las amenazas de Madara Uchiha llegasen a lastimarla.

Apaciguado, muy concentrado y conteniendo su corazón, los recuerdos comenzaron a correr en contra de las agujas del reloj… Lento, seguro y vertiginosamente crucial, empezó a plantear las opciones y cayó aquel día en que aceptó el juicio.

_**« Maldito seas Madara Uchiha» **_, pensó con furia y se acusó propiamente por no llegar a ser el mismo hombre frio y calculador, sino que se dejó al descubierto ante tal hombre que sencillamente usó dos palabras para desarmarlo y atarlo en aquel enfermizo caso.

_**« — Míralo de ese lado. Serás un hombre reconocido por toda la mafia japonesa y las extranjeras — **__la vil sonrisa de Madara fue un puntazo trémulo para Neji __**—. Obtendrás todo el dinero que desees.**_

— _**Mi señor te ofrece el éxito si ganas este caso. —**__ el guardaespaldas del Uchiha volvió con el tono hostigador.__**»**_

Neji hubiera accedido libremente pero aquel arma de fuego que Zetsu colocó detrás de él le propinada obligatoriamente a que librara al Uchiha de todas las crueles y viles acciones que salieron a luz después en su última fechoría poniendo a la alta sociedad en el juego de la Ruleta Rusa.

El joven abogado cerró los ojos, no deseaba más oír en su mente los recuerdos de aquel contrato con Uchiha pero súbitamente debía aceptar que al día siguiente se jugaría no solo su vida sino la existencia de aquella berrinchuda y hermosa doctora que contribuyó en el caso pero no de la manera en que él hubiera deseado.

_**« — El chico genio de los Hyūga acaba de revelarme sus verdaderas intenciones —**__ recordaba bien las palabras de Madara quien mantenía la navaja sobre la pálida y delicada piel de la doctora __**—. Bien. Soy un hombre considerado y pago muy bien por los favores que me dan mis aliados así que incluyamos a ella también en el trato, ¿o es que no deseas que Hinata y ella salgan libradas?**_

— _**Vas muy rápido Madara. —**__ el viejo hombre llamado Danzo seguía paseándose de un lado a otro dentro de aquella habitación__**— ¿No recuerdas nuestro trato?**_

— _**La chica esa por la cabeza de Itachi —**__ murmuró Madara ante la atónita mirada de Neji __**—, podemos lograr un cambio asertivo si que éste chico me libra de este escandaloso caso y en culpa al estorbo de mi sobrino —**__ siguió pasando la navaja pero esta vez haciendo sangra a la frágil mujer quien seguía doblegada en el silencio__**—. Además, recuerda que si yo caigo, tú vendrás conmigo Danzo así que el chico Hyūga deberá salvarme en este caso.**_

_**El hombre viejo se detuvo y observó con detenimiento hacia Madara. Suspiró y volvió a caminar.**_

— _**Si gana el caso le devolveremos a las dos mujeres.»**_

Es lo que Neji más deseaba en esos momentos aunque sabía que ahora debía de jugarse no solo la profesión sino también las vidas inocentes de las personas que llegó a encariñarse en poco tiempo pero en especial de aquella doctora.

— **Tenías razón Hinata. Esto era una muy mala idea. —** dijo ante el recuerdo que logró esfumarlo rápidamente.

Hoy no quería distracciones. Hoy no deseaba más hostigamientos con aquellos morbosos y terribles recuerdos. Sin embargo ¿qué recuerdo podría aliviar y alzar sus ánimos? Neji negó en silencio pues sabía que no había recuerdo alguno que pudiera calmarlo en esas circunstancias.

_**«— Neji.»**_

Involuntariamente, su mente desglosó un pedazo de pensamiento. Una voz. Una imagen. Una escena.

Movió la cabeza y sonrió. Si en algo quería contribuir sus pensamientos pues lo estaba logrando con aquella evocación sobre esa mujer y del día en que se conocieron.

_**«— Soy la doctora a cargo. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Un placer en conocerlo señor**_** Hyūga»**

Sonrió al memorizar la voz de aquella mujer. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza, dejando que los pensamientos albergaran su mente. Hoy no habría más problemas del futuro. Hoy sería un problema del pasado… Hoy quería recordarla a ella antes de tomar una decisión…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

**Notas del autor:**Primero que nada anunciaré que este trabajo va dirigida a mi amiga secreta **Crimela**. Voy a resaltar que nunca en mi vida he escrito algo de ésta pareja así que esto ha sido un largo reto. Por otra parte, Crimela, me disculparás pero no lo haré un OS debido a que el tema me salió con otras variantes y considero una falta de respeto realizar un simple OS que podría dejarte con ideas inconclusas y sin sentido así que lo edite para hacerlo un FF que tampoco será tan extenso (bueno, eso depende qué se me ocurre XD)

La historia comienza con un prologo en una situación del presente, de las decisiones y pensamientos de Neji. Los capítulos son los recuerdos del joven y el cómo conoció a Sakura involucrándola mucho más de la cuenta en el caso de homicidios de la clase alta de la sociedad.

En fin, cualquier duda, murmuración o llanto sean prestos a hacérmelo saber.

Felices Fiestas a todos :D

_**.**_

.

**_Rubetcas®_**


End file.
